


I’m Sorry

by Queenie18



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with an unhappy ending, Dead Alec Lightwood, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Merman Magnus Bane, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Siren Magnus Bane, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unhappy Ending, dark magnus, mermaid au, siren au, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie18/pseuds/Queenie18
Summary: Magnus looks further down and sees the last words of his soulmate will say to him written on the inner of his grey arm. The arm that is wrapped around Alec like a lover’s embrace. An embrace that belongs to his soulmate. Not him.I’m sorry.—A Malec Merman and Soulmate AU where the last words your soulmate says to you is printed on your body.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	I’m Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixStar73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/gifts).



> Warning: descriptions of drowning!

The hunger is like a menacing beast as Magnus drifts by the rocks of the nearby beach.

He hadn’t planned on eating tonight, but then his hunger started to play up and the desire to take a human was just too much to resist. So he had followed the echoes of a human party along the waves of the ocean to where he is now, just off a coast in a human place called America.

He watches as a lonely man walks along the edge of the sand that melts into sea. He’s a pretty human, by far one of the most beautiful Magnus has seen. He’s dressed in simple black garments, which he thinks are called shorts. And he’s unfortunately covered his chest with one of those restricting fabrics.

Magnus pauses at the man’s face. Shape jaw, heavy brows and lovely eyes. But, he looks lonely. There’s this delicate frown on his lips. His brows are furrowed and he’s hunched inwards as if it pains him to exist. It’s a pain that looks long lived. Like life has dragged this man down so far he cannot get up.

It would be a mercy to take is life, Magnus decides. Such pain must be a burden to live with.

So he pulls himself with his black tail toward where the man stands, looking off into the distance of the ocean. It’s nearly dark here, with the faint flickers of the strange red light of the hot water dancing in the distance. No one can see them.

It’s a perfect set up, and an easy catch. Magnus’ stomach yearns with the thought.

He’s close enough now and the man has yet to notice him. Magnus begins to hum under his breath. A gentle song. Nothing too dizzying. The cool, sinful notes of it flows in the distance between them and the man inhales a greedy breath.

The man eyes fall to Magnus. He meets those dull eyes of the human and grins.

“Why don’t you come into the water with me?” Magnus whispers seductively, his webbed fingers dancing along the surface, drawing pictures amongst the blue.

The man gulps and leans down on his knees. He looks ravishing. He looks enchanted as he replies, “Who are you?”

Magnus tilts his head and hums another breath. The man freezes and melts away that little tang of tension in his upper body. He’s so stunning. Magnus can see the appeal of humans like this. Such a pretty creature. It’s almost a pity he’s Magnus’ next meal.

“Call me Magnus.” Magnus says, unsure why he does so. The human doesn’t need his name, but Magnus wants him to know. It makes his stomach drop slightly.

“I’m Alec.” The human, no, Alec, replies. “Alexander Lightwood.”

Magnus nods and lets out a little snigger, “Pretty name for such a pretty human.”

The man smiles dopily as Magnus coos out another chorus, this one more wicked, more low. More enchantments underplay it, the notes becoming less recognisable by human ears.

“Why don’t you come in?” Magnus drawls again, drifting slightly further back. “It’s _so_ nice out here.”

The man looks confused, like he is going to break free before he shakes his head and stiffly pushes himself past that pesky barrier into Magnus’ domain. Magnus feels the thrill of the hunt rise like a grand crescendo within him and reaches out to grab the man’s arm.

It’s soft. Not slippy like mer skin. Soft, and smooth, and warm under his touch. He pulls the man into his embrace, savouring the feel of the human heartbeat against his chest. It’s oddly nice. Relaxing.

_Focus._

Magnus lets the song reach a new level, the words a dance between soft coos and the sharp language of the mer. He can feel the heavy lull of magic around in the air, the scent of seawater tangy on his lips. Alec slumps in his grasp.

“Thank you.” Magnus whispers then swims off into the deep sea to take his prey.

The waves slid smoothly around them. Magnus cuts through the water, endlessly singing as his cat’s eyes gleam and light the way for him. There is no noise but the beauty of the song. It’s just them as the human lands cannot be seen.

He stops when the ground beneath him is unseeable. Alec is motionless in his arms, smiling like a fool and Magnus breath catches at the sight of his once dull eyes under clear moonlight.

They glimmer green, gold and blue between those muddy shades. It’s so unusual. It’s like a jewel in the dark.

Magnus looks further down and sees the last words of his soulmate will say to him written on the inner of his grey arm. The arm that is wrapped around Alec like a lover’s embrace. An embrace that belongs to his soulmate. Not him.

_I’m sorry._

That’s his words. 

Magnus looks up at Alec. He looks back unaware.

Magnus’ stomach protests and Magnus lets his consciousness fade as he sings the most dangerous part of the song. The sinister notes break away any of the precious enchantments over Alec, leaving him completely aware.

He notices the moment the switch occurs. 

Alec’s eyes widen and he thrashes in Magnus’ tight grip, breath running haggard. The adrenaline of taking a struggling prey is too much for Magnus to give up. He snickers and squeezes Alec’s body tighter against his, pressing a cold kiss to his throat.

“Thank you, I’m so hungry.” He says and then he’s pushing them underwater.

Alec tries to break free. He’s stronger than most, his arms twisting in the slog of the water. But Magnus is in his element, he is the predator. He simply drags Alec down deeper and deeper.

Alec accidentally takes a gulp of water and Magnus smiles wickedly as the man realises his fight is lost. The water is a dangerously alluring mixture of black and shades of blue, the water claiming it’s next victim as Alec starts to slump in his grasp.

The man opens and shuts his mouth, trying to form words. Magnus watches amused. He liked Alec. He was the most interesting human. If he wasn’t one of them, a meal, Magnus might have pursed him. Such pretty eyes, after all. Eyes show one’s souls, Magnus always believed.

Magnus lets go of Alec and the man drifts in the waves, eyes piercing Magnus’ as he drowns.

His clothes drift around him, and the shards of moonlight entomb them. Alec looks like a god. He looks ethereal as his lips turn blue and eyes start to glaze over.

Magnus hums the final note as Alec looks at him and says something between them before he dies. His eyes roll backwards, and he lolls his head to the rhythm of the waves. Magnus can barely make out the words.

_I’m sorry._

Magnus pauses then a sharp pain like something stabbing his heart takes over his body. It feels awfully like heartbreak. There’s this roaring in his head, this agony in his body and he frantically looks down at his wrist, begging for the truth he doesn’t want to find there.

The words. The last words his soulmate will ever say to him.

The were pale, and now they stand stark black in his skin. Pale for life. Black for death.

Magnus lets out a screeching cry and swims toward his Alexander, his hands trembling.

_No, no, no. No, no, no. No. No. No..._

_NO!_

He runs his fingers over the pale face, the body slowly cooling. He presses a reverent hand against the chest that had echoed a soft lullaby on Magnus bare minutes before. There’s nothing but stillness. There’s a silence growing in his mind.

_What has he done?_

Magnus cries and screams as he hugs Alexander against his body. He hurts. He hurts so bad. His fault. His fault. No, no. He did this. He’s dead. His soulmate. His one.

He squeezes Alexander against him as if it was enough to bring him back. He has always thought of human as nothing but food. And yet, this one, this one, fragile human had been decided for Magnus. His mate. 

Alexander slumbers along in peaceful death as Magnus lays desperate kisses against lips that will never respond to him. Not ever. They never had a chance to kiss. And it is all his fault.

His soulmate lays so motionless in his arms.

Magnus cries in the sea, his crystal tears but a drop in the ocean.

Alexander is cold.

_I’m sorry,_ he had said.

“I’m sorry too, my precious Alexander.” Magnus whispers, kissing his lips again. “I’m so sorry. I am a monster.”

He looks at the wide eyes with shards of colour like glass in mud and lets go of his soulmate so the sea can take him away. Magnus thinks he’s never seen something so beautiful and, yet, horrifying. 

A single plea slips out of his lips and Alexander is let free from the sadness Magnus had seen in him. A man so lonely, so lost. A man now set free.

Alexander drifts with his arms wide, like he was embracing his new home. His eyes look out, seeing nothing. 

Magnus isn’t hungry anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me listening to sad songs. I am so sorry. I’m apparently to addicted to angst.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed anyways! Sorry if there is mistakes, I wrote this so quickly <3


End file.
